First
by Little Black Bat
Summary: Sora sees Uchiha Sasuke for the first time in years. Ends with a very unexpected twist.


Sora stood back stage in a cafe. Tonight was karaoke night at a local cafe in the Kusagakure, and she was feeling a little daring. It wasn't like if she messed up she would have to face ridicule from these people, after all she was on a mission here, and wasn't expected back until tomorrow night. Tonight she had decided to find some form of relaxation or entertainment.

She had walked out into to the sitting area and saw the audience was significantly large, but that only pushed her to do better than before. She saw people sitting in the shadows of the back and felt a faint tinge of recognition when she saw red eyes. She quickly dropped the matter, deciding to focus more on preparation for her act. She was supposed to go on somewhere in the next two minutes. The two contestants ahead of her were doing a duet to Gwen Stefani's '_Holla Back Girl_'. As they finished and exited stage right, she walked on feeling at home in her semi casual outfit.

Sora was wearing a red, short sleeved kimono with dragons embroidered on the back in black thread, and a pair of black sandals. Her dark gold tresses were tied into a bun on the crown of her head, and she had lined her green-hazel eyes with dark liquid liner. She walked to the microphone and waited for the music began. When it did, she felt the familiarity of the words and sang along with the song.

_Now, don't just walk away,  
>Pretending everything's okay<em>

_And you don't care about me.  
>And I, know there's just no use,<em>

_When all your lies become your truths.  
>And I don't care.<em>

Her eyes scanned over the crowd and she had caught the crimson eyes staring at her. The male was surrounded by people, eyes lesser, if not equally as empty as his. All except for a girl who was hanging shamelessly of red eyes' arm.

_Could you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that your happy now?<br>Ooh. . .  
>Would you tell it to my face,<br>or have I been erased?  
>Are you happy now?<br>Are you happy now?_

Sora slowly began moving with the music as memories from long ago came to the surface, and she sang the song with more feeling.

_You, took all there was to take,  
><em>And left me with an empty plate<br>_And you don't care about it.  
><em>Yeah...<br>_And I, am giving up this game,  
><em>And leaving you with all the blame.<br>_'Cause I don't care, yeah yeah yeah_______

Adrenaline surged through her body as her heart opened up to the song and let out the feelings she thought she had long ago buried. Singing was the best medicine for heartbreak, well at least that's what Sora thought.

She soon found herself bobbing up and down to the beat as people began to energetically sing along and dance on the floor below the stage.

_Could you look me in the eye  
><em>And tell me that you're happy now?<br>_Oooh ooh ooh  
><em>Would you tell it to my face<br>_Or have I been erased,  
><em>Are you happy now...<br>_Ooooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>Are you happy now...<br>_Are you happy now...  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah<em>_________

The red eyed gentleman in the shadows of the café looked up at the girl on stage. She looked distantly related to a girl he had once associated himself with as a child. He had reluctantly admitted to himself that he was fond of her in those days which probably went the same for her because they had spent much time together. After a while of analyzing her, he had come up with the conclusion that that was indeed his childhood crush. '_She always had a thing for singing_,' he thought despite himself.

The girl hanging off of him like a jungle gym clucked her tongue at the girl, mumbling something about the girl on stage being desperate.

"Or maybe she wants to win the contest, Karin," a light haired male spoke up.

"Shut up, Suigetsu," Karin hissed.

"Quiet, we're only here to get food and leave," the dark hair gentleman demanded.

"Of course, Sasuke. Or maybe we could stay at the motel down the street, we could bunk together, you know," Karin said, nuzzling his shoulder.

Sasuke grunted and turned his attention back to the stage. Karin pouted and pushed her bowl of miso away.

Sora continued singing the chorus and noticed the darkness in the back had brightened up due to the lighting of numerous candles. She locked eyes with the guy in the back, and realization finally hit her. The pale skin, the spiked raven hair, emotionless red eyes; it all added up. '_Sasuke,_' she thought to herself. Her eyes stayed on his as she rolled into the next verse.

_Do you really have everything you want?_  
><em>_You can never give something you ain't got_  
><em>_You can't run away from yourself._  
><em>_Could you look me in the eyes?_  
><em>_And tell me that you're happy now_  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah______

She lifted her finger and pointed at the youngest Uchiha as she sung the last of the lyrics. Her eyes bored into his as she threw her unoccupied hand into the air and danced. Karin gasped and looked from Sora to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, is she singing to you? Do you even know her?" She asked softly.

_C'mon tell it to my face_

_ _Or have I been erased?_  
><em>_Are you happy now?_  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>_Oooh whoa_  
><em>_Yeah yeah ooh whoa_  
><em>_Would you look me in the eye?_  
><em>_Could you look me in the eye?________

_Sora slowly walked off stage, mic still in hand, and walked through the dancing crowd straight to the dimly lit booth Sasuke was sitting at. She slowed her walk as she finished the last lines of the song so she would end up just in front of his table._

_I've had all that I can take,_

_ _And I'm about to break. _  
><em>_'Cause you're happy now_  
><em>_Are you happy now?____

Her green eyes bored into his red ones as she stepped toward him. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo stared at Sora, and before anyone got the chance to take their next breath, Sora's hand came flying down to Sasuke's right cheek, completely turning his head to the other side and leaving an angry red bruise.

Karin yelped in Sasuke's place, Suigetsu gave Sora a look of confused amusement, and Juugo stared blandly.

"So tell me Sasuke-kun, are you happy now?" Sora asked dryly before turning to walk away. Sasuke quickly stood, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the exit. Karin quickly stood to follow, but Sasuke sent her a glare that would have made Morino Ibiki shit himself.

As soon as they reached the outside, Sasuke slammed Sora into the side of the building. Sora looked slightly jarred and quickly shifted her hands in front of her protectively.

"Couldn't you have been courteous enough to let me grab my jacket? It's chilly out here?" Sora said, glaring into Sasuke's eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He barked.

"What? Was I supposed to pass up my only chance to give you some pain, and bruise that swelling ego of yours? No way in hell," She hissed at him.

"So that's what this is all about? Revenge of the heart?" he said.

"Look who's talking, you team killing whore," She retaliated.

He glared. "So, you haven't gotten over me, is that what you're saying? I expected you of all people to be able to move on."

He was smirking and it was pissing her off. "Don't flatter yourself. That was just for closure."

"Really? Just closure, or were you just jealous because Karin has gotten closer to me than you have?" He smirked again. He really could have cared less about Karin, but he had the desire to hurt Sora for acting childish. That, and the fact that his face was starting to swell.

"Sasuke-kun, I never took you for the shallow type. Oh, how the years have changed you. Anything good worth salvaging inside of you must be long gone. I guess living with that snake bastard and his minions have made you a complete arrogant ass." She said.

Sora's attitude only served as a form of amusement, and it made Sasuke smirk more than he had in the past two years. "You know, I recall you saying that you thought my arrogance was attractive."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me or something? Is your little whore not good enough for you anymore that you have to stoop as low as to go for someone you haven't seen in years. And I said that whole arrogance thing years ago, get over it."

"Like it matters. You want me either way."

"Wow, you really are thick skulled. Did you listen to the song, or what I just said? It was all closure. I don't want what you have to offer anymore. You're too stubborn to listen to anyone, and frankly I don't want to deal with that. I was never enough to suffice for what you lost, even after I offered to be the one to help you rebuild your family. I guess I was a pretty stupid thirteen year old girl to think that, huh? To think that I'd ever come first in your life, and beat out your thirst for _his_ blood. At least he gave a warning before his betrayal."

He stiffened at the reference to his older brother. He remembered the day they were sitting at the training ground, and she'd told him she'd be willing to do anything to make him happy. She offered him a family; the very same thing he'd lost. He pulled himself out of his reverie.

"You had your chance to be with me when you were younger, when you had some ounce of sanity. Now you must be completely insane to think I would ever you let back into my heart after you left. You broke me, Sasuke, if that gives you any satisfaction. It tore me apart when you left. We might not have been anything special, but we were something, and that's all mattered to me. You left the pieces of me laying around in a mess, but there was someone to pick up the pieces. So I guess I owed you that smack, and a thank you. Thank you, Sasuke, for leaving the pieces." She was ready for this reunion to end, so she gave a goodbye for good measure. "I guess I'll either see you again or not, only time will tell," she said as she turned to walk back in the building.

Sasuke looked at the ground before him. He probably would have learned to be happy with her if he'd stayed long enough. But Itachi had set revenge in his heart, and that was stronger than any bond he'd ever made in Konoha. He didn't have time to try to live on happy; he had to get stronger so he could kill his older brother. She was right to think she wasn't any competition with his desire to kill Itachi. He felt a pang of guilt hit him as he admitted that. Before she had disappeared into the building he asked her a question. "Who?"

She turned around with a sad smile and pulled the left shoulder of her kimono down. Between her collarbone and shoulder he saw an odd mark that resembled an odd curse mark he'd seen long ago.

"Hyuuga Neji," she said softly. She remembered Sasuke never being too fond of the Hyuuga prodigy. "He was a bit rough around the edges like you, but he wasn't so bent on getting power. It made it easier for me to connect with him, much like you until your desire for power over rid your hearts desires. And if you're questioning if I love him, or I'm just trying to get over you, know that I truly love him as he does me."

'_He claimed her?_' he thought. Sasuke watched her turn away again, and his sharingan eyes opened wide. Their was a chakra brewing in her belly a different color than her own. He had remembered before when she had blocked her stomach protectively. "You're-"

"Pregnant, yes, I know," She held up her hand. "And engaged as well. I would love nothing more than to get back to Konoha, to my _fiance_, and to my _home._ Goodbye." She turned and walked into the café. She spotted Sasuke's group of flunkies staring at her and smirked. She was right in time for them to call out the winner.

***Later***

Sora had made it home just after dawn thanks to extensive running and multiple chakra boosts. She had caught Neji training near the Hyuuga compound on her way home and gave him a small kiss before reporting to the Hokage. She told Tsunade everything had went over smoothly before turning to the confines of her own bed.

Before she drifted off into oblivion she looked up at the fake gold trophy on her dresser and smiled. She had won first place.

"_It s alright, I'll be fine don't worry 'bout this heart of mine just leave the pieces when you go..."_

* * *

><p>I did a little revising, but Sasuke's still a little OOC. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Please review!<p> 


End file.
